


Tiger

by CarolPeletier



Category: McReedus, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolPeletier/pseuds/CarolPeletier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman has had a long day at SDCC 2016, and he's more than thrilled when Melissa calls him as he's heading back to his hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiger

Disclaimer: I do not know Norman Reedus or Melissa McBride personally.  This story is purely a work of fiction.

Tiger

The second his phone vibrated in his pocket, a smile spread over his face.  Leaning against the back of the elevator with his sunglasses on and his hat turned around backward, Norman had just enough energy to fish his phone out and answer the call.  He knew the caller from the ring tone alone.  This week’s pick?  _Kiss from a Rose_ by Seal.  It was old, and it was pretty cheesy, but they’d had a good laugh about it. 

“Hey, Mel.”

“Hey, Tiger.”

“You saw that, huh?”

“Of course,” she laughed.  “How’d it go today?”

“You know.  Pushed and pulled in every direction.  Andy and Josh had a blast with the crowd.  Jeff was a riot.  They had a good time.”

“You didn’t?”

“I almost didn’t show.  Still wish I’d have told ‘em to fuck themselves.  It’s shitty what they did to you and Lennie and Tom.  You all should’ve been there.”

“It’s fine,” Melissa assured him.  “You know I get anxious at those things, anyway.”

“It’s bullshit,” Norman insisted, as the elevator stopped and the doors slid open.  “Gale fed ‘em that line about having too big of a cast.  You think anybody actually believed that shit?  I’ve been on Twitter.  Hell, some of _your_ fans were asking _me_ about it today.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.  Mel, after six seasons, you still don’t get how crazy people are about you.”

“You mean Carol.”

“Her, too,” Norman offered, getting a laugh out of her.  “Trust me.  We were all feeling it today.  You should’ve been there.”

“Well, it’s over now, and we can go back to our regularly scheduled lives.”

“Speaking of.  Early flight,” he muttered, shifting to hold his phone up with his shoulder so he could fish his room key out of his pocket.  He slid the card into the slot, and at the green light, he shoved open the door to find her standing in the middle of his suite wearing nothing but a pair of white cotton panties and an oversized tee with a panda’s face on the front.  Norman tossed his phone into a chair, and she giggled when he tackled her to the mattress.

“Ouch!  My hairbrush,” she snorted, tugging the item out from behind her.  She pushed it away, and Norman chuckled, running his fingers through her soft hair.  She leaned back against the mattress, smiling up at him. 

“Sorry.  Been wantin’ to do that all day, and _fuck_ , you’re gorgeous.”  She grinned and kissed him then, sighing as he moved to press kisses down her neck.

“You know, the fans would have a meltdown if they knew you were in San Diego all along.”

“Or that I was waiting for you, half-naked in your hotel room.”

“Or that we’ve been hiding this from them for almost a whole year.”

“Hmm,” she giggled, as his hand slid up her thigh and over her stomach, moving to brush over her bare breast beneath that panda shirt.

“No bigger than the meltdown that happened when Caryl went canon in the trailer,” Norman pointed out.  “I don’t know who was freaking out more.  The pro-Carylers or the anti-Carylers.”

“God,” Melissa chuckled.  “You think that was it?  That that was the moment they went canon?”

“Well, they’re pretty damned canon by the mid-season premiere.  But, yeah, I mean, it’s pretty clear that Carol’s on his mind, those moments where he comforted her, where just finding her comforted him.  That’s it.  That’s canon.  He fucking loves her.”

“You’re so cute,” Melissa giggled.

“Glad you think so,” he chuckled, wasting no time at stripping off his shirt, kicking off his shoes and tossing his pants into the corner. “Ok, let’s go.”

“It’s good to see you too, Norm,” she laughed, curling her arms around his neck as he grabbed her hips and flipped onto his back, bringing her on top of him. 

“Uh, right.  Um, how was your day?” he asked, as she laughed and took off her panda shirt, tossing it off of the bed.  He groaned at the sight of her rosy nipples, hard and ready for him to suck on.  “Jesus, you’re so fucking gorgeous.”

“It was great.  I like playing undercover.  I ordered room service as Carol Dixon.”

“Guess the hotel staff ain’t _Walking Dead_ fans,” Norman smirked, raising up a little and sliding his boxers off.  The second her hand curved around his shaft, his eyes rolled up, and when he finally focused, he saw her grinning down at him.

“I, uh, watched a couple of movies.  Read my book.”

“You read fan fiction, didn’t you?”

“It’s my guilty pleasure,” she said with a shrug, pumping him slowly with her hand.  “Well, that and a few other things.”

“Yeah?” he asked, groaning when she brushed her thumb over the tip.

“And then I perused Twitter and Tumblr and Instagram, and I figured I’d surprise you with the panda shirt.”  Norman smirked, pleased that she’d taken the hint.  The first time they hooked up, she’d been wearing that shirt, dripping wet after falling into his swimming pool.  So, he’d given her that to wear, and they’d lounged around on the couch watching a movie while her clothes dried.  One thing had led to another, and a year later, they were still going strong and doing an impeccable job of keeping things quiet.  The only person on set that even knew about them was Andy, and that was only because he’d walked in on them in a very compromising position in Norman’s trailer.  But that had just been a couple of months ago.

“Glad you remembered.”

“How could I forget?” she asked with a grin, letting go of his dick and moving her hands up his chest and over his broad shoulders.  “You were so eager that day.”

“Yeah?  Never saw a woman take her panties off so fast,” he laughed, as Mel leaned down to kiss him.

“As I recall,” she murmured, pressing kisses to his neck and moving down to take his nipple between her teeth, “you _ripped_ them off trying to get me naked.”

“Yeah, well, you weren’t complainin’.”

“Nope,” she grinned, flicking her tongue over his nipple, before he grabbed her hips and rolled her onto her back, sliding down to kiss her stomach, teasing her belly button before he moved lower.  “This is starting to remind me of a couple stories I read today.  You know, the fans seem to think Daryl’s some oral sex god.”

“Pfft, can’t wait ‘til they see him tripping all over himself trying to get Carol naked.  Daryl’s got no game.” 

“Oh, I’m sure that was quite an acting challenge.”  She threw her head back then, draping one leg over his shoulder as he pressed a kiss to her inner thigh.  “Maybe Carol can teach him a thing or two.”

“Bet he’s an eager student,” Norman murmured.  “Of course, what man wouldn’t be willing to take whatever Carol was willing to give him?”

“Ohh, sounds like you’ve got a little crush, Normie.”

“It’s kinda hard not to when I know how many freckles you got on your thighs.  Gotta tell ya, I had a boner the whole time we were filming the reunion sex.”

“Oh, I noticed,” she laughed, bringing her hands down her stomach and over his head, curling her fingers in his hair.  “Good thing we’re both professional.”  Norman snorted then, and she choked on a laugh as he spread her open with his fingers and teased her clit with his tongue.  “Oh my god…”  She arched back for a moment before heaving herself up on her elbows.  “Oh…ok.  Oh… _Jesus.”_ She reached down and gave his ear a little tug.  He looked up from what he was doing, and he smirked.  “I’ve been waiting all day, and you know what I want.”

“You really refusin’ oral tonight?”

“Like you said,” she murmured, “early flight.”  She grinned as he crawled over her then and kissed her, letting her taste herself on his tongue.  When he pulled back, she slid her hand up the back of his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair.  “We’ll have plenty of time for the rest when we get back home.”

“So, quick and dirty now, slow and sensual tomorrow?”

“You got it, tiger.”  Norman snorted then and kissed her again before giving her exactly what they’d both been craving all day long.


End file.
